Spells of Love
by HPlover11207
Summary: Jess Hunt has a secret, not only is she a pure-blood witch, but she has a secret boyfriend... Fred Weasley


Okay so today I'll get up when my alarm goes off I promise myself…

*beep beep beep*

Oh maybe just five more minutes, I sigh rolling over and closing my eyes.

"Jess, Get up!" I hear from down the hall

"I am"

"No you're not" Fred says apparating beside me

Jeez you'd think that he'd have some faith after everything that happened this year.

"Some faith you have in me" I sigh sitting up

"Actually I came in here to join you" he says lying down next to me

"And what would the others think?" I ask him teasingly

"Well we will have to own up to them sometime"

"Fred Weasley, owning up to anything that isn't a good prank, better tell me about it" George says apparating into the room.

"GEOR-GE!" I whine

"Wait what are you two doing alone, together? Anything I know about?"

"Uhh, Fred just came in to say good morning", I reply shortly

"Yeah, good morning…" Fred sighs and is consequently dragged out of the room by George

I sigh and get up.

When I get downstairs Mrs Weasley is serving up breakfast.

"Good morning Jess"

"Morning Mrs Weasley"

I sit in the only empty seat, between Fred and Hermione.

Hermione smiles as I sit down, being the only one to know about me and Fred.

She gives a slight giggle when I'm seated and I can feel the heat in my cheeks and see Fred's start to glow.

"What's so funny?" Ron asks

"Well I WAS thinking that I could get some love birds in Diagon Alley for Charms Practice, but I discovered the other day that we already have some" she says

I kick her under the table

"What was that for?"

I raise my eyebrow

"Is there something going on here that I should know about? Coz first it's Fred and Jess and now Hermione and Fred and Jess…" George asks

"What?"

"You might just be onto something there George" Hermione says

George nods

"Hermione I thought you promised not to tell" I say in a hushed voice

"Yeah but at some time they're going to find out…"

"Find out what?" Ginny says

"Well you see jess has been helping me with a new line of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Fred says

Hermione spits pumpkin juice everywhere.

"What? Is that so hard to believe?" I ask her

"Yes, I mean that's not what it looked like to me."

"Oh yes, and what did it look like to you?" I demand

"Well it looked like you were having a good old snog to me when I walked in"

Everyone including me and Fred spit out our Juice in shock.

"What! Where the hell would you get that idea?!" Fred says

"I'm just saying what I saw. And I mean considering that I was threatened by a memory charm I think that it would be true."

I give Fred an implying look

"I had to do something he whispers"

"It's okay, I can't be mad at you" I whisper back smiling

"Wait, I think Hermione might be onto something" George says "I mean I think I walked in on early morning cuddle time this morning."

"Um sorry, no he was just saying hello on his way to breakfast"

"Oh yeah, lying next to you…"

"I was not!" Fred exclaims

"Fred Weasley! If I hear one more lie come out of your mouth I will stick it to the roof of your mouth and ship you off to Romania!" Mrs Weasley exclaims!

"MUM!" Fred groaned

"No buts, groans, whining, or complaining. Just the truth"

Everybody looks at us expectantly

"Well," I say reaching into my pocket, and gently pulling out the Peruvian instant darkness powder that I kept in my pocket.

Carefully and subtly I let Fred see it in my hand, and he gives a small nod.

"You see…" Fred says grabbing my hand under the table

"What's going on is…" I say

Then I drop the powder. And Fred and I apparate out of there

*thwack*

"Where are we?" I say looking around

"Just a place that I know where we won't be disturbed…"

I hug him.

"What was that for?"

For saving our butts back there"

Hey if it hadn't been for your-"

You got us out of there

But you, deserve this then" he says before kissing me softly.

We kiss a lot over the next few hours, and cuddle a lot too. And talk.

"Hey Jess its getting kinda late…" Fred says as the last of the sun's rays shines through the window.

"Yeah. It'll be dark soon."

"So… do you wanna stay here or find somewhere else?"

"I don't really mind Fred, you know that"

"True, well how about this, we flip a galleon, heads stay here, tails go."

"Okay then."

He tosses the coin into the air and catches it. He opens his hand.

"Tails! Okay then, The Leaky Cauldron it is."

But won't you' r mum have asked them to keep an eye out for us?"

Yeah but me and George have a don't ask don't tell deal with tom."

"Well that settles it then" I say

He wraps his arm around my waist and we disapparate out of the old house.

Hey tom" Fred calls out as we go in.

"Freddie! What can I get ya?" tom says from behind the bar

Just a room for two if you have any left…"

"Of course, of course. Upstairs, fifth on you r left"

"Thanks man" Fred says.

We go to the room and find that everything has been prepared, including clothes.

"How did he?"

I give him a pointed look.

"Mum…"

"Told ya so"

"How are you always right an=bout these things?

"Instinct"

He rolls his eyes.

Why don't we just go home? I know everyone will be worried"

Well then, why don't we see?

So without further questioning, we put our heads through the fireplace and into the burrow.

"Shhh" I say

Suddenly Mr and Mrs Weasley come into the room.

"Arthur, They've been gone all say, surely they can do something at the ministry to find them!"

Molly, you know that the trace is removed on your seventeenth birthday, they're both of age, and the only thing we can do is wait and see if they'll come home."

I know I know, but I still wish…."

"Moll, don't they'll be fine, I mean, they all survives the past year and You-know-who attacking the school.

Fred and I exchange a look.

"Kids! Come in here!"

George and the others all saunter in.

"I know that things got a bit hairy today, but unfortunately, there's nothing more we can do." Mrs Weasley says. "We just have to wait until Fred and Jess come home"

Fred grins cheekily

What?" I whisper

"Just go with it kay?"

"Okay"

"Georgiepoo, mione, Ron don't be sad, this is all just a dream… see" Fred says which causes the room to stare, in silence at us

Then without any warning, he kisses me, right there, where everyone could see.

When we stop, I don't hear anything. And I realize that everyone is looking jaws on the ground and in shock.

"Well then I guess we'd better rearrange sleeping quarters.'

Mum, yeah, no you don't"

'And WHY not"

"Freddie's in for it now…"

Because we've got our own house and everything.

"You WHAT?"

Yeah… I mean we'll come by tomorrow to pick up our stuff, but in effect, we'll be living in our own place.

"Right. Well then." Mrs Weasley breathes

So you asked, Freddie?"

Not yet…

Well I wanna know!

WHAT are you talking about?"

Tell you later.

Bye Mum"

See you tomorrow.

"Soo, Spill, What was he talking about?"

I know that we've been together a while"

3 years, 4 months, 5 days 7 hours and… 18 minutes, Not that I'm counting."

He smiles, "exactly, and this is our last year at school, so I was thinking…"

"You…"

Wait just a minute, let me explain this better.

He kneels down and reveals a ring box.

"Jess Hunt, will you marry me?"

"OhMyGod! Fred! I, Yes! OhMyGod!"

He puts the ring on my finger and kisses me.

We fall into the pillows, still kissing.

I wake up and automatically panic. Where the hell am I, I think before realizing.

"Morning Beautiful"

"wha-"I groan

Fred kisses me.

"Good morning to you too" I say

He kisses me again and eventually we get packed up and ready to go.

"Well how about we drop off this stuff before we go to the burrow."

That might be a good idea."

We apparate to the house.

"Welcome Jess, to number 5 Hollow Ave."

"Have I told you how much I love you I say kissing him.

"Okay, what now?"

"Well why don't we get the other stuff from your parents?"

"I guess, yeah rather now than never."

"Hey, you aren't the one who should be scared…"

"You? Mum loves you!"

"She did, her face last night told another story though."

"Okay, we'll get it over with then."

"Thanks"


End file.
